


Это кино закончится по-моему

by Mouse_M



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_M/pseuds/Mouse_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как все началось и как оно закончилось</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это кино закончится по-моему

День, когда они впервые встречаются, впоследствии будет признан самым жарким за последние пять лет. Температура настолько высока, что асфальт не успевает застывать, и Марти, опрометчиво решивший пересечь свежеотремонтированную улицу, чуть не оставляет на дороге подошвы ботинок. Он добегает до тротуара и, обернувшись назад, несколько секунд смотрит на цепочку своих следов, отпечатавшихся на дороге.

Он вытирает пот со лба и толкает дверь крошечного 7-Eleven, втиснувшегося между прачечной и магазином «Все по 1$». Внутри прохладно и тихо: лишь едва слышно гудит кондиционер, да парень за прилавком шуршит страницами журнала.

Марти подходит к холодильнику, распахивает дверцу и на несколько мгновений закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь холодным воздухом, бьющим в лицо.

В июле Лос-Анджелес всегда похож на ад, но сегодня солнце светит, как в последний раз. Трава на газонах выгорела до желтизны, исчезли птицы, а люди стараются не выходить на улицу без нужды. По дороге сюда Марти встречает лишь девчонку, выгуливающую пса, да бродягу с раздолбанной тележкой из супермаркета. Все остальные сидят по домам, пьют холодное пиво и ждут, когда спадет жара. Лишь собачники, психи да придурки вроде него самого шатаются по городу, прилипая к асфальту.

Он вынимает из холодильника бутылку воды и с сожалением закрывает дверцу. Парень на кассе пробивает чек на два доллара и лениво отсчитывает сдачу. Его лоб и правая щека покрыты винно-красными родимыми пятнами, такими яркими, что Марти приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не пялиться. Не поднимая глаз, он забирает бутылку и выходит из магазина. На улице откручивает крышку, запрокидывает голову и делает глоток. Кажется, вода испаряется где-то в крошечном промежутке между горлышком и губами. Чертов раскаленный город.

Этим утром Марти проснулся с чувством обреченности и тоски по Ирландии. Тоска, впрочем, была скорее иллюзорной — последний раз он был в родном Голуэе двадцать лет назад и все, что он действительно помнил, — это низкое серое небо и соль, оседавшую на прибрежных валунах. И трескучие крики крачек, похожие на предсмертный хрип. Все это не вызывало в нем желания вернуться обратно, лишь бередило смутные воспоминания о том времени, когда все было гораздо проще.

А вот чувство обреченности было самым что ни на есть настоящим. Оно скручивалось в узел где-то глубоко внутри, похожее на страх и одновременно превосходившее его. Парадоксальным образом Марти знал, что для него ничего уже не будет. Ничто не принесет ему вдохновения, ничто не обрадует, не вознесет над миром. Как будто последняя написанная им история была действительно последней, а реальность отныне и впредь будет давить на него толщей океанской воды — не утонуть и на дно не опуститься.

И вот сейчас он идет по опустевшему городу, сжимая в руке нагревшуюся бутылку, и пытается ни о чем не думать. Тошнота поднимается к горлу волнами, и это в общем-то неприятное чувство приносит Марти странное спокойствие. Он кажется себе маятником, качающимся из стороны в сторону, полым телом, движущимся над бездной по неведомой, но строго определенной траектории. Словно похмелье, кислый привкус вчерашнего виски и глухая боль в висках могут связать его с реальностью лучше, чем работа, счета и социальная жизнь.

Марти идет, почти не глядя под ноги. Его мысли — свинцовые пули. Они превращают его голову в месиво, а он не может поймать ни одну.

Впереди маячит Голливудский холм. Силуэты букв расплываются от зноя, и кажется, будто они написаны вязкой сахарной глазурью.

Вроде бы когда-то давно эту надпись хотели снести, но, в конечном итоге, заменили буквы на новые — побольше и подороже. Когда-то Марти думал, что Голливуд сделает его счастливым или, на худой конец, богатым и знаменитым.

Он вдруг понимает, что никогда не поднимался на этот чертов холм. Почему бы не сделать это сегодня, когда на улице +95 по Фаренгейту?

Марти выливает остатки воды на голову и выбрасывает пустую бутылку в мусорный бак.

 

На вершине воздух прозрачный и горячий, словно расплавленный металл.

Марти подходит к тринадцатиметровой «Н» и смотрит вниз, на город. Мелкие камешки и песок, потревоженные его ботинками, скатываются с холма. Здесь, наверху, еще жарче, чем на улицах Эл-Эй, и Марти думает, что вполне может словить солнечный удар.

Краем глаза Марти замечает движение. Он поворачивает голову и замирает, приоткрыв рот.

В нескольких метрах от него стоит невысокий мужик в черной футболке и, насвистывая что-то смутно знакомое, мочится на букву «L». Марти моргает, не понимая, как не заметил его раньше, и пытаясь понять, видел ли тот его самого. В этот момент мужик поворачивает голову и смотрит прямо на него. Марти не видит его глаз — они скрыты за солнечными очками — но удивленно приподнявшиеся брови незнакомца говорят сами за себя.

— Э-эй! — кричит тот, улыбаясь во весь рот. — Чудесный денек!

— Да, нормальный, — Марти сбит с толку. Откровенно говоря, взбираясь на холм по изматывающей жаре, страдая от похмелья и экзистенциальной тоски, как-то не ожидаешь встретить полудурка, который сделал то же самое только для того, чтобы поссать на огромную букву, торчащую над городом.

— Твоя фамилия не Энтуисл, нет? — не переставая говорить и ничуть не смущаясь чужого присутствия, мужик стряхивает последние капли и заправляет свое хозяйство в брюки. — Я не осуждаю, если что. Просто предпочитаю выражать протест другим способом, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Он ухмыляется и застегивает ширинку.

— Что? Нет, — мужик кажется смутно знакомым. Вроде бы Марти видел его в одном из студийных павильонов. — Я Марти Фаранан. Пишу сценарии.

— Билли Бикл, — его собеседник подходит ближе, протягивая открытую ладонь, но Марти прячет обе руки за спину и даже делает полшага назад.

— Не, мужик, нихера.

Где-то в вышине над их головами ползет самолет, оставляя вспененный след на выцветшем от зноя небе.

Билли улыбается еще шире и опускает ладонь.

***

От Марти ускользает тот момент, когда Билли успевает с ногами влезть в его жизнь. Просто вдруг его становится так много, что он начинает восприниматься неотъемлемой частью окружающего мира.

Вот они пьют в баре за знакомство, вот Марти рассказывает новому приятелю один из своих сюжетов — тот слушает, приоткрыв рот, — а вот он уже знает, где Билли хранит запасные ключи от дома и осознает, что на протяжении многих недель ни с кем не общался так много, как с Биклом.

Билли может появиться на его пороге под утро или вовсе глубокой ночью, может провести на его диване весь день или греметь посудой на кухне, когда Марти в очередной раз просыпается с похмельем и желанием умереть.

Он просто пришел в жизнь Марти и остался, как будто так и было задумано Господом Богом.

Разумеется, Марти понимает, что у Билли есть какая-то своя, скрытая от него жизнь. Иногда он пропадает на несколько дней, а то и недель, ходит на пробы, отвечает на телефонные звонки, после которых поспешно собирается и уходит. Марти не знает, есть ли у него еще какие-нибудь друзья или девушка. То есть, он уверен, что постоянной девушки нет, по крайней мере в том смысле, какой подразумевают обычные люди: свидания, совместное проживание, покупка мебели в IKEA и секс с обязательствами.

Однажды, решив зайти к Билли в субботу вечером, Марти застает друга стоящим на газоне в одних джинсах, босиком, в то время, как высокая блондинка в мужской рубашке с подвернутыми рукавами швыряется в него посудой.

— Мудак! — кричит она, стараясь попасть тяжелым хайболом Билли в голову. Тот уворачивается, замечает Марти и рысью бежит в его сторону, прикрывая голову руками.

— Здорово, чувак, — Билли хватает друга за локоть и тянет за угол, подальше от передовой. — Какие дела?

Со стороны дома раздается звон стекла, и высокий женский голос кричит что-то, похожее на «сраный ублюдок».

— Здорово, — Марти невольно вздрагивает, когда очередной стакан перелетает через газон и разбивается о дорогу. — Кто это?

— Да так… — Билли неопределенно пожимает плечами и чешет в затылке. — Слушай, можно я сегодня у тебя переночую?

Марти вдруг понимает, что Билли все еще держит его за локоть.

— Не вопрос, — он осторожно поводит плечом, освобождая руку.

Билли улыбается. На дороге за его спиной сотнями маленьких солнц горят стеклянные осколки.

Они идут вниз по улице, плечом к плечу, а в спину им летят крики, с каждой секундой становящиеся все тише.

На улице довольно жарко, воздух над асфальтом дрожит от зноя. Билли, полуголый и босой, идет рядом, насвистывая какой-то попсовый мотив, и внезапно Марти ловит себя на мысли, что хочет укрыть его курткой. Снять с себя, накинуть ему на плечи — ничего такого, просто жест доброго христианина, который боится, что его друг замерзнет при +90 тепла.

— Эм, Билли, — во рту сухо, и приходится прочистить горло, прежде чем продолжить. — Я мог бы дать тебе куртку. Ну, знаешь… если нужно.

— Не, мужик, спасибо, — Билли перешагивает через выбоину на тротуаре. — Я бы лучше взял ботинки, но у тебя ноги, как у хренова бигфута. А так да, ботинки были бы кстати. Или вот…

Не договорив, он протягивает руку и снимает с Марти солнечные очки.

— А то ж не видно нихера, — жалуется он, водружая очки себе на нос. — Сраное солнце.

— Ты похож на чувака из рекламы дезодоранта, — ухмыляется Марти. В ответ Билли прижимает средний палец к переносице, поправляя очки.

Они идут и треплются, или молчат, или пытаются столкнуть друг друга с тротуара, и Марти впервые за долгое время не думает, зачем живет.

У него дома Билли сразу идет в ванную, а Марти открывает шкаф и достает из кучи одежды старую толстовку с капюшоном. Она мятая и потрепанная, но зато он точно помнит, что не носил ее после последней стирки. Толстовка пахнет стиральным порошком, чистой тканью и больше ничем.

— Эй, — Марти подходит к ванной и толкает приоткрытую дверь. Билли стоит, наклонившись над раковиной, и плещет воду себе в лицо. От двери Марти видно дорожку позвонков, выступающих на его спине, и тень на пояснице, над самой кромкой джинсов. — Я тебе одежду принес.

Билли оборачивается, смаргивая воду с ресниц. Он щурится, и со стороны кажется, что он вот-вот заплачет. Впрочем, у Билли всегда было такое выражение лица: словно он собирается плакать, или смеяться, или целоваться. Марти не может понять, в чем тут дело. Возможно, Билли чувствует слишком много всего одновременно. Или у него какая-то херня с лицевыми нервами.

— Вот, короче, — Марти кидает толстовку на стиральную машинку и выходит из ванной.

Он возвращается в гостиную и достает из бара бутылку виски и два стакана. Ставит их на пол у дивана, подключает к телеку приставку. Закрывает ладонями лицо и стоит так с полминуты.

За окном начинают сгущаться тени.

— Ты помнишь свой сценарий про риэлтора и стриптизершу из Небраски? — Билли появляется из темноты коридора и прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку. Толстовка Марти ему великовата, и он подворачивает рукава. — Ну тот, где они грабят клуб и отрезают руку копу?

— Да, — Марти пожимает плечами. — Собирались снимать мини-сериал, но вроде все заглохло.

— Вчера я пробовался на роль копа, — Билли падает на диван и поднимает с пола джойстик. Щелкает кнопками, выбирая режим игры. — Понравился ассистенту режиссера.

— Чувак, это же круто! Если удается понравиться ассистенту — считай, что шансы стопроцентные.

— Да как сказать… — Билли задумчиво чешет подбородок. — Ты, кстати, ее видел.

— Кого — ее? — Марти, разливавший виски по стаканам, замирает с бутылкой в руке.

— Ассистента режиссера. Ну, ту деваху, которая стаканами в меня швырялась и всяким прочим.

— Ясно, — Марти откидывается на спинку дивана и кладет джойстик на колено. — Опять проебал роль?

— Похоже на то…

Потом они сидят рядом, играют в Diablo и пьют виски. Билли прижимается коленом к колену Марти, и тот чувствует, как по ноге поднимается странное тепло, расходящееся по всему телу и собирающееся где-то в груди.

***

— А главный герой — он что-то вроде частного детектива, — Марти трет ладонью шею, ерошит волосы на затылке. — Он следит за одной девчонкой и видит, как она убивает своего любовника.

Он смотрит на Билли, и тот поднимает брови, словно говоря «продолжай, я слушаю».

Они сидят в баре, недалеко от дома Билли: тут играет «Лед Зеппелин», свет приглушен, а на бирдекелях экономят, и потому стойка покрыта едва заметными круглыми отметинами от стаканов.

— Так вот, он детектив, — Марти наклоняет стакан из стороны в сторону, смотрит, как тяжело плещется бурбон в толстом стекле. — И я никак не могу… блин… не могу написать его достоверно, понимаешь? Ну то есть, как себя ведут частные детективы? Это же не кассир в «Уолмарте» и не разносчик пиццы. Такая профессия должна накладывать отпечаток, нет?

Билли делает глоток, ставит стакан на стойку и, подперев щеку кулаком, несколько мгновений молчит.

— Я одно время работал детективом, — говорит он наконец, и Марти смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Ты? Серьезно?

— Ну.

Марти качает головой, цедит бурбон. Потом разворачивается к Билли всем телом и смотрит прищурившись.

— Пиздишь?

— Не, — Бикл усмехается и жестом просит бармена повторить его выпивку. — Мне лет двадцать было. Я тогда жил в Чикаго и работал на одного парня. У него была лицензия и свой офис, такой… ни о чем. Комнатушка на Раш-стрит и табличка на двери. Я вроде как был на подхвате: за руль сесть, фотки проявить — по мелочи.

— И как это было? — Марти хватает со стойки салфетку и хлопает по карманам в поисках ручки. — Вы расследовали какие-то дела? Занимались слежкой? Какой он был, этот парень?

Билли трет бровь, улыбается смущенно.

— Ну такой… как все. Ничего особенного. И работенка была не сказать, чтобы захватывающая. Следили за какой-то бабой — она налево ходила, а муж доказать не мог, — бармен разливает еще по порции бурбона, но Марти отодвигает стакан в сторону. Он записывает. — Я этим всего пару месяцев занимался. Не самое прибыльное дело оказалось.

— Все равно расскажи все, что помнишь, — Марти хватает вторую салфетку, покусывает кончик ручки. В его голове начинает формироваться образ. — Любые мелочи.

Билли морщит лоб, вспоминая.

Они перебираются за стол. Билли пьет и рассказывает, Марти записывает.

За соседним столом расположилась стайка девушек, и одна из них — миниатюрная брюнетка в синей блузке — заинтересованно поглядывает в их сторону. Она ловит взгляд Марти и улыбается.

Он улыбается в ответ.

***

Марти просыпается посреди ночи и тихо садится на постели. Он осторожно встает, стараясь не разбудить брюнетку, и идет на кухню. Достает из холодильника бутылку воды и жадно пьет, запрокинув голову.

На стуле висит его куртка, из кармана торчат сложенные салфетки, исписанные историей частного детектива из Чикаго. Марти вынимает их, раскладывает на столе и открывает блокнот.

Он переносит услышанное от Билли на бумагу, параллельно делая заметки, расставляя ориентиры, по которым будет создавать своего героя.

Он пишет несколько минут, а потом вдруг останавливается и смотрит на свой телефон, лежащий на столе.

Марти протягивает руку и прикасается к экрану: ни пропущенных звонков, ни входящих сообщений. Никто не искал его.

За окном темно и тихо.

Марти, как загипнотизированный, смотрит на телефон.

В его спальне спит девушка, имени которой он не помнит.

***

— Я не против насилия в качестве художественного приема. Ну там, чтобы героя охарактеризовать и прочее. Но в реальной-то жизни зачем бить кому-то морду, если можно этого не делать?

Марти сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати, запрокинув голову назад. Он рассматривает потолок, покрытый пятнами флуоресцентной краски, и пытается донести свою мысль до Билли.

Тот расположился рядом, удерживая между ног бонг из зеленого стекла. В высокой трубке, заполненной колотым льдом, клубится дым.

Билли опускает голову и делает глубокий вдох. Затем медленно выдыхает и передает бонг Марти.

— Ты долбаный пацифист, чувак, — произносит он без осуждения — просто констатирует факт. — Это не плохо, наверное, но маленько сужает кругозор. Особенно если пишешь сценарии.

— Заткнись. Ты просто не умеешь себя контролировать.

Это было правдой лишь отчасти. У Билли не было проблем с самоконтролем в общепринятом значении: он просто не видел в нем смысла. Он качался на волнах своего настроения, не видя ничего странного в том, чтобы спокойно пить в баре, а в следующую секунду ввязаться в драку по причине, которой впоследствии не сможет вспомнить. Он мог быть спокоен, расслаблен, мог шутить или дурачиться, а потом вдруг замирал с таким лицом, словно к его затылку прижали ствол.

Эти метаморфозы должны были пугать, но на деле завораживали. Марти часто ловил себя на мысли, что хотел бы писать так, как Билли жил: не задумываясь и не сомневаясь. Душой, а не разумом.

Марти возится с бонгом, поглядывая на друга. Тот рассматривает собственные руки, сложенные на коленях, и, кажется, пребывает мыслями где-то далеко. У него рассечена бровь, на скуле темнеет кровоподтек, опухла нижняя губа. Билли Бикл как он есть.

Марти вдыхает дым и на мгновение задерживает дыхание. Горло дерет, и он, не сдержавшись, кашляет.

Билли протягивает ему бутылку воды.

— Сп… сибо, — хрипит Марти, делая глоток.

Он не очень-то любит курить дурь: ни процесс, ни эффект не приносят ему должного удовольствия. Слишком много возни в начале, слишком сильна усталость в конце. К тому же его всегда пугало состояние, которое неизменно наступает после третьей или четвертой затяжки: время растягивается, как подтаявшая на солнце жвачка, и кажется, что текущий момент не закончится никогда. Марти ненавидит это беспомощное состояние, когда не вспомнить, с чего все началось, и неизвестно, чем — и когда — все закончится.

Другое дело — алкоголь. Марти нравится запах виски, нравится вкус, но более всего ему нравится то, что алкоголь делает все его мысли предельно четкими. Он может обдумать каждую, обкатать во рту, словно леденец, насладиться ею и отпустить. Алкоголь словно отсекает все лишнее, позволяя сосредоточиться на действительно важных вещах. Он дистиллирует эмоции и возводит в абсолют желания.

Поэтому Марти старается не пить, когда Билли рядом.

***

Сознание возвращается внезапно, будто-то кто щелкает переключателем. Разум начинает облекать окружающий мир в материю и звук: появляется ощущение подушки под щекой, смятой простыни в ногах, далекого шума шин за окном.

Марти медленно открывает глаза и пытается понять, где он проснулся. Во рту нет привычного кисловатого привкуса виски, голова не болит и тошнота не подступает к горлу.

Рядом, повернувшись к нему спиной, спит Билли, и Марти вспоминает, как вчера вечером они курили дурь и, кажется, в итоге он остался ночевать тут.

Где-то далеко на улице лает собака. Хлопает на ветру обгоревший флаг на соседнем участке.

Билли спит, согнув ноги в коленях, подложив одну руку под голову. Мятая футболка задралась, открывая поясницу, и Марти видит тонкую нитку старого шрама, спускающегося вдоль позвоночника.

Марти протягивает руку и осторожно прикасается к шраму пальцем. На ощупь он гладкий и прохладный.

Билли сонно вздыхает, но не просыпается.

Марти закрывает глаза.

Ему хочется исчезнуть.

***

Билли рассказывает ему байки, похожие на кино, и пересказывает фильмы, о которых Марти никогда не слышал.

Он слушает нетрезвые рассуждения Марти о смысле жизни, и Боге, и Ирландии.

Он отрывает зеркало с Крайслера продюсера, завернувшего последний сценарий Марти, и приносит его в подарочной упаковке. Марти хватается за голову, потом открывает пиво и, в конце концов, ставит зеркало на полку в гостиной.

Марти понимает, что Билли сделает ради него все, что угодно, и это знание наполняет рот горечью.

Есть вещи, о которых он никогда не попросит. Хотя мог бы.

Мог бы.

***

— Чувак, я очень тебя прошу, — Марти старается убрать из голоса просительные нотки и придать ему серьезность. — Держи себя в руках. Постарайся не…

— Что «не»? — Билли откусывает от тарталетки и смотрит на друга, ожидая продолжения.

— Не веди себя, как обычно. Не устраивай драк. Не провоцируй охрану. Вот это все, — мимо идет официант, и Марти берет бокал с подноса.

Билли отряхивает руки, поправляет узел галстука и опирается локтями на барную стойку за спиной.

— А чего ты напрягаешься? Деньги тебе уже заплатили, разве нет?

— Билли, мать твою…

— Да расслабься. Я буду тише воды, ниже травы. Честное скаутское, — Билли салютует тремя пальцами, и Марти недоверчиво хмыкает.

С полгода назад одна студия купила у Марти сценарий и наконец-то довела дело до производства. Был утвержден актерский состав, выбрана натура и — самое главное — найдены деньги. Чтобы отпраздновать начало съемочного процесса, студия решила устроить небольшой фуршет для своих. В число своих попал и Марти, который, признаться, и думать забыл о том сценарии.

В приглашении, которое он обнаружил в почтовом ящике, было указано, что он может прийти с сопровождающим. Марти, недолго думая, позвал Билли.

И вот теперь Билли стоит рядом, в темном костюме, при галстуке, и Марти против воли отмечает, что подобный наряд ему к лицу.

Бикл наблюдает за гостями со странным выражением лица: словно смотрит в вольер в зоопарке. В этом костюме он сам на себя не похож, и Марти поглядывает на него чаще обычного, как будто желая удостовериться, что Билли — это действительно Билли.

Они пьют, разговаривают, здороваются с немногочисленными знакомыми Марти и, в конечном итоге, именно Билли приходится извиняться за друга, когда тот напивается и пытается нахамить режиссеру.

Марти сопротивляется, выбивает у официанта из рук поднос с закусками, но соглашается покинуть вечеринку и позволяет Билли посадить себя в такси.

— Доволен, мудила? — интересуется Билли, усаживаясь рядом и откидывая голову на спинку сиденья. — Я себя, значит, как паинька весь вечер вел, а он опять нажрался.

За окном такси мелькают фонари, и по лицу Билли пробегают полосы света и тени.

Билли словно мерцает, появляясь и исчезая, и Марти вдруг протягивает руку и накрывает ладонью его колено. Ему нужно знать, что его друг действительно тут, с ним, в тесном салоне такси.

Через ткань брюк он чувствует жар чужой кожи и рельеф коленной чашечки. Марти чуть сжимает пальцы.

Билли смотрит на него, не говоря ни слова. Он не пытается отодвинуться или скинуть чужую руку: просто сидит и молчит.

Они едут в тишине до самого дома Марти. Под конец поездки он проваливается в сон и просыпается от того, что Билли пытается вытащить его из машины.

— Ну давай же, дебил, — бормочет он, закинув руку Марти себе на шею. — Переставляй ноги. Вот так: одну, потом вторую.

Они идут медленно, словно два инвалида: Марти честно старается идти сам, но получается не ахти, и Билли приходится тащить его на себе.

В конце концов они попадают в дом — Билли прислоняет Марти к стене, пока сам снимает с притолоки ключ и открывает дверь — и добираются до спальни.

— Все, молодец, — Билли помогает Марти сесть на кровать и опускается рядом на корточки. — Еще минутку — и ляжешь спать. Чуть спину мне не надорвал, алкаш чертов.

Он снимает с Марти туфли и ставит их рядом с кроватью. Затем развязывает узел галстука, помогает снять пиджак.

— Ложись, — он толкает друга на подушку, расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу его рубашки и обе манжеты. — Спи.

Марти медленно моргает. Комната кружится, потолок то приближается, то удаляется. Перед глазами возникает лицо Билли, склонившегося над ним.

— Нормально? — он вглядывается Марти в глаза, отводит волосы с его лба.

Марти хочет сказать, что все в порядке, пока Билли рядом, но слова застревают в горле.

И потому Марти делает единственную кажущуюся ему логичной вещь — он протягивает руки и сцепляет их в замок на шее Билли, вынуждая того склониться еще ниже, лицом к лицу. Он так близко, что Марти чувствует его дыхание, видит тени от ресниц и морщинки в уголках глаз.

Билли смотрит на него сверху вниз, и на его лице такое выражение, словно ему больно.

***

Когда Марти просыпается с головной болью и тошнотой, Билли уже нет. Возможно, он ушел сразу же или уехал под утро — Марти не знает, да и не может об этом думать. Первые часы после пробуждения он мечтает только о смерти. В итоге, после того как его выворачивает в ванной и становится немного полегче, он возвращается в постель и долго лежит, глядя в стену.

Того немногого, что он запомнил с прошлого вечера, достаточно, чтобы желать забыть вообще все. Свою руку на чужом колене. Лицо Билли в свете уличных фонарей. Острые позвонки под воротничком рубашки.

В комнате жарко, но Марти накрывается одеялом с головой.

Он хочет уснуть и не просыпаться больше никогда.

***

Он знакомится с Кайей в «Старбаксе», рядом с библиотекой. Она по ошибке забирает его кофе, несмотря на имя «Марти», выведенное на стакане черным маркером.

Она мило извиняется, смеется, и Марти понимает, что хочет увидеть ее еще раз. Сходить куда-нибудь, посмотреть кино.

Всякий раз, когда его мир начинал рушиться, а почва уходила из-под ног, он искал серьезных отношений. Впервые он начал жить с девушкой после известия о смерти отца. В то время он не знал, что делать, не понимал, что происходит и как дальше жить. Он нуждался в якоре, а женщины — он был убежден в этом с детства — точно знали, чего хотят, и всегда крепко стояли на земле.

Они встречаются на следующий день, гуляют по городу, и Марти впервые за последние недели чувствует себя спокойно. Кайя не только красива, но и умна. Она работает фармацевтом, занимается йогой и учит французский.

Она с интересом слушает Марти, спрашивает о том, каково это — быть писателем, задает вопросы, на которые ему нравится отвечать.

Они целуются только на третьем свидании. Марти это нравится. С этой девушкой он не хочет спешить.

Марти не звонит Билли и не отвечает на его звонки. Он говорит себе, что тот не обидится. Лучшие друзья понимают такие вещи.

Он говорит себе, что пришла пора начать нормальные, серьезные отношения.

Он говорит себе, что Кайя — та самая. Она занимает все его мысли.

Он говорит это себе снова и снова, пока не начинает верить.

***

Он знакомит их через месяц и сразу понимает, что друзьями эти двое не станут.

Билли не хамит в открытую, но Марти знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы распознать агрессию за шутками.

Кайю он знает гораздо хуже, но та и не скрывает своего отношения.

Марти понимает, что рано или поздно один из них поставит его перед выбором, и надеется, что этот день не наступит никогда.

***

В один из вечеров он сидит на кухне и водит ручкой по чистому листу. В голове формируется сюжет, и Марти пытается подобрать слова, чтобы перенести его на бумагу.

Кайя принимает душ. Сегодня она опять осталась у него на ночь, и Марти понимает, что начинает привыкать к этому. К ее зубной щетке на полочке в ванной, к учебнику французского на тумбочке у дивана, к цветочному запаху духов. Все это создает у Марти ощущение покоя и уюта, делает окружающий мир завершенным и безопасным.

Стук в дверь прерывает его размышления.

Еще не встав со стула, Марти уже знает, кого увидит на пороге.

— Привет, чувак, — Билли стоит на крыльце, улыбаясь во весь рот. — Впустишь?

— Привет, — Марти пропускает друга в дом, но дверь не закрывает. — Знаешь, я сейчас немного занят…

— Новый сценарий? — Билли проходится по комнате, перелистывает пару страниц журнала, забытого на столе.

— И это тоже, — Марти смотрит на друга, надеясь, что тот поймет.

— Хм? О, ясно. Кайя?

Марти кивает.

Билли останавливается посреди комнаты, рассеянно смотрит по сторонам. Затем засовывает руки в карманы и перекатывается с пятки на носок.

— Знаешь, — произносит он спокойно. — Одного я никак не возьму в толк.

В коридоре за его спиной Марти замечает движение. Он хочет сказать Билли, чтобы тот заткнулся, но не успевает.

— Почему из всех женщин, которые попадали к тебе в койку, ты выбрал именно эту австралийскую овцу?

Марти не отвечает. Он смотрит поверх плеча Билли, туда, где в дверях стоит Кайя, придерживая полотенце на груди. На ее лице такое выражение, словно она вот-вот заплачет.

Билли все понимает по выражению лица Марти. Он поворачивается вслед за его взглядом и встречается глазами с Кайей.

По ее щеке скатывается слеза, затем еще одна.

— О… — Билли замирает. Потом вздрагивает и пятится к двери. — Я… я пойду. Я…

Не договорив, он протискивается мимо Марти.

Едва слышно хлопает дверь.

Кайя закрывает лицо руками.

***

— Я пойду и поговорю с ним, — Марти хватает с дивана куртку и идет к выходу. — Он не должен был так с тобой разговаривать.

Весь последний час он успокаивал Кайю, пил виски, злился и снова пил.

— Марти, не надо, — Кайя хватает его за руку, успокаивающе гладит по ладони. — Я уже в порядке.

— Нет, — он аккуратно освобождает руку и быстро целует Кайю в губы. — Ты моя девушка, я люблю тебя и не позволю никому… даже ему…

Кайя качает головой.

Всю дорогу до дома Билли Марти накручивает себя. Он пытается разозлиться еще сильнее, и ему это удается. Помогает подспудное чувство вины: Марти осознает, что единственная причина, по которой Билли грубит Кайе, — он сам. Но злиться на Билли куда легче, чем на себя, и потому к дому друга он подходит уже порядком на взводе.

В окнах горит свет, и Марти громко стучит в дверь. Он не знает — да и не задумывается, — что будет делать, когда откроется дверь. Марти не любит драки и уж тем более не собирается драться с Билли. Просто он пьян, а злость, кипящая в нем, требует выхода. И потому он перестает думать и просто делает.

Дверь открывается. Билли стоит на пороге, взъерошенный и босой.

— Марти? — удивленно произносит он, а потом Марти толкает его в грудь и шагает в дом.

— Какого хрена? — в голосе Билли нет злости: одно недоумение. Он отступает назад и, в конечном итоге, упирается спиной в стену.

Марти останавливается перед ним, смотрит сверху вниз.

— Ты должен извиниться перед Кайей.

Билли приподнимает брови.

— Да ну? — его голос спокоен, плечи опущены. — Прямо вот так: должен?

— Ты наговорил ей гадостей. Извинись.

С полминуты Билли молчит, а когда открывает рот, его голос звучит устало.

— Знаешь что, Марти? Иди-ка ты нахуй.

Марти чувствует, как дергается кадык. Рука взлетает в воздух сама собой.

Билли смотрит спокойно, не защищаясь и не нападая. Он просто ждет, и Марти словно запинается посреди движения.

Удара не получается. Это даже не пощечина: он просто с силой опускает ладонь на чужую щеку.

У Билли чуть дергается голова, но он не отводит взгляда.

Они замирают друг напротив друга.

Ладонью Марти чувствует жар кожи и еле заметное покалывание пробивающейся щетины. На виске под его пальцем бьется жила.

Не отдавая себе отчета и не задумываясь, Марти проводит большим пальцем по щеке Билли и касается нижней губы.

Он видит, как расширяются зрачки Билли, словно во время прихода.

Кровь шумит в ушах, время как будто замирает. Это действительно похоже на трип, и Марти с внезапной ясностью понимает, что происходит.

Они проходят точку невозврата.

Еще доля секунды, и все изменится — необратимо и навсегда. Еще полвздоха, полвзгляда — и один из них утянет за собой другого.

Не отводя глаз, Билли чуть поворачивает голову и втягивает палец Марти в рот. Чуть прикусывает подушечку, обхватывает губами фалангу, касается языком.

Точка невозврата остается далеко позади.

Марти делает шаг вперед, впечатывая Билли в стену, прижимая его собой. Он обхватывает его лицо двумя руками и целует так сильно, что это больше похоже на укус. Билли накрывает ладонью его затылок, сжимает пальцы в волосах.

Они сталкиваются зубами и прижимаются друг к другу, словно подростки. Свободной рукой Билли забирается Марти под куртку, задирает футболку, ведет раскрытой ладонью по спине. Кожа под его пальцами словно горит, воспламеняя кровь, поднимая дыбом волосы на загривке.

Марти выпускает лицо Билли из рук и, схватив его за плечо, рывком разворачивает к себе спиной. Билли едва успевает упереться ладонями в стену, как Марти наваливается на него. Одной рукой он обхватывает друга за плечи, второй судорожно расстегивает свои джинсы. Билли возится с собственными брюками.

Марти чувствует, как сердце колотится где-то в горле, и нетерпеливым жестом тянет брюки Билли вниз, потом сплевывает на свои пальцы.

Когда он входит, Билли втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и замирает, уткнувшись лбом в собственный кулак. Ему наверняка больно, и Марти замирает тоже, хотя ему-то ни разу не плохо. Ему так охренительно хорошо, что он еле сдерживается, чтобы не застонать. Внутри Билли такой горячий, и узкий, и сжимается так сильно, что Марти чувствует — долго он не продержится.

Он утыкается лбом Билли в затылок, целует его в шею, прихватывает зубами кожу. Одной рукой он продолжает удерживать Билли поперек груди, а второй скользит вниз и сжимает его полувозбужденный член.

Билли судорожно выдыхает и подается назад.

Марти отпускает себя.

Он старается не забывать про Билли, но это непросто, и в конце концов тот отводит его руку в сторону и делает все сам. Марти толкается вперед, в жар и тесноту чужого тела, чувствуя, как приближается разрядка. Билли дышит все громче, почти срываясь на стоны, и это становится для Марти последней каплей.

Он кончает, вжимая Билли в стену, и чувствует, как тот вздрагивает под ним.

С минуту они оба переводят дыхание, прижимаясь друг к другу. Марти чувствует, как по виску скатывается капля пота, и наклоняется вперед, вытирая лоб о чужую футболку.

Наконец Билли шевелится и пытается отстраниться. Марти делает полшага назад, выскальзывая из его тела, и начинает приводить в порядок одежду.

Билли натягивает брюки и застегивает ширинку. Он смотрит в сторону, и Марти замирает.

Осознание произошедшего накрывает его с такой силой, что хмель разом выветривается из головы, а в горле пересыхает.

Билли поднимает взгляд и молчит. Он словно ждет чего-то, но Марти не знает, что сказать.

Он делает шаг назад. Еще один.

Билли смотрит на него, склонив голову к плечу: руки опущены вдоль тела, пальцы слегка подрагивают. По его лицу пробегает тень, словно рябь эмоций, сменяющих друг друга так быстро, что невозможно определить какую-то одну.

Марти чувствует себя так, будто он выскочил ночью на шоссе и ослеп от света фар, бьющего в лицо: вроде бы надо бежать, но понимаешь, что уже поздно. И потому он опускается на диван, обхватывает голову руками и закрывает глаза. Он проводит так минуту, а затем еще одну и еще, пока Билли не подходит и не садится рядом. Марти слышит, как диван прогибается под его весом.

Он хочет провести так остаток жизни, не шевелясь и не разговаривая: просто сидеть рядом, пока оба они не состарятся и не умрут.

По улице проезжает машина: слышен шорох шин и приглушенная музыка, доносящаяся из автомагнитолы. На соседнем участке кто-то гремит мусорными баками.

Наконец Билли делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Марти открывает глаза и поворачивает голову в его сторону.

Билли сидит, свесив сцепленные руки между колен, и на его лице такое выражение, словно он что-то для себя решил.

— Иди домой, Марти, — произносит он устало.

Марти открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Билли перебивает его:

— Серьезно, чувак, не надо этой рефлексии. Все в порядке.

Пару мгновений Марти вглядывается в его лицо.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он наконец и сам понимает, как глупо звучит вопрос.

— Да, — отвечает Билли. Потом кивает, словно сам себе, и повторяет: — Да. Вали уже.

Марти поднимается и медленно, будто во сне, идет к двери. На пороге он оборачивается и смотрит на друга.

Тот стоит, держась за ручку распахнутой двери: босой, в смятой футболке, с расстегнутым ремнем.

Марти сглатывает.

— Передай Кайе, что мне жаль, — произносит Билли, не поднимая глаз. — Я не хотел ее обидеть.

Потом он закрывает дверь, оставляя Марти на крыльце одного.

***

Постепенно жизнь входит в привычную колею.

Спустя пару месяцев Марти и Кайя снимают дом и начинают жить вместе.

Билли заходит к ним каждую неделю. Он такой же, как и всегда: рассказывает дурацкие истории, влезает в драки, ругается с Кайей.

Кайя выбирает занавески в гостиную и новый ковер в спальню.

Марти начинает больше пить.

***

**

*

Марти вынимает из бумажного пакета бутылку бурбона, хлеб для сэндвичей и банку арахисового масла. Хлеб и масло он убирает в холодильник, бурбон же открывает и достает из раковины более-менее чистый стакан. Наполняет его на четверть и сразу выпивает.

В конце концов, алкоголизм — не самый страшный грех. А для человека творческого — и вовсе милая причуда. Марти решает принимать себя таким, какой он есть. Как ни крути, каждый из нас стремится к внутренней гармонии.

Он наливает себе еще бурбона и со стаканом в руке идет в спальню.

Игрушечный медведь, подвешенный за шею в дверном проеме, улыбается ему вышитым ртом.

Марти оставляет все на своих местах. Этот дом тоже хорош таким, какой есть. Вещи Билли по-прежнему валяются тут и там: галстук на зеркале, рубашка на спинке стула, потрепанный дневник на столе. Марти старается не трогать их лишний раз. Как будто Билли может вдруг вернуться домой и спросить, какого хрена его друг наводит тут свои порядки.

Марти ставит стакан на тумбочку и берет в руки карандаш.

Тревожный свет заходящего солнца проникает в комнату сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы, и кажется, будто по стенам расплескали оранжевую краску.

Марти подходит к настенному календарю с изображением коалы и старательно рисует крест поверх сегодняшней даты. Все предыдущие дни уже зачеркнуты.

Захария так и не пришел ни в тот вторник, ни через неделю, ни через две. Он больше не звонил, но Марти верит данным обещаниям.

Он не запирает дверь и оставляет открытыми окна. Каждую ночь, просыпаясь в постели Билли, он вглядывается в ночные тени в надежде разглядеть силуэт человека с кроликом на руках.

Захария все не приходит, но Марти не отчаивается.

Он подождет.


End file.
